


C'era una volta una panchina

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta una panchina

C’era una volta una panchina.   
  
Era una normalissima panchina di ferro, verniciata di verde e fatta di listelli separati.   
Una di quelle panchine che, se non ti accorgi del cartello che dice “VERNICE FRESCA”, ti lasciano addosso una bella serie di righe verdi.   
Questa panchina, però, non aveva mai fatto scherzi del genere a nessuno, e non pareva probabile che ne facesse in un immediato futuro: infatti, anche se un po’ vecchiotta, leggermente scrostata e coperta da parecchie scritte (quasi tutte dichiarazioni d’amore, sia per esseri umani sia per squadre sportive), non era in condizioni tali da far ritenere necessaria una riverniciatura urgente.   
Era, insomma, una panchina come tutte le altre, perfettamente a suo agio nel vecchio parco. Di speciale non aveva nemmeno la posizione: non era sempre al sole o perennemente all’ombra, non dava su una fontana o su una curva particolarmente bella. Stava in un punto tranquillo, questo sì, perché era abbastanza distante dalla zona in cui erano stati sistemati i giochi per i bambini.   
E forse per questo motivo veniva utilizzata da tutta una serie di persone che sembravano darsi il turno, ognuna con un giorno e un’ora precisa, in modo tale che non c’era mai più di una persona seduta sopra.   
Si vedevano uomini con il giornale, ragazze con le cuffiette per la musica, vecchie signore con un libro giallo infilato nella borsa della spesa. Tutti individui molto diversi fra loro, ma che avevano in comune un’espressione tranquilla e serena.   
Evidentemente si trattava di gente che amava la tranquillità e la solitudine, almeno per un’ora alla settimana, e che per un colpo di fortuna aveva trovato quella che era rapidamente diventata “la loro panchina preferita”.   
Niente di strano in tutto ciò.  
La cosa strana, semmai, era che non venivano mai interpellati da qualcuno che chiedesse: “Scusi, la disturbo se mi siedo qui?”, nemmeno nei giorni in cui il parco era più affollato e le altre panchine traboccavano letteralmente di gente. Sembrava quasi che ci fosse una sorta di protezione stregata, una specie di schermo per cui, se c’era già qualcuno seduto sulla panchina, agli altri proprio _non veniva in mente_ di scocciarlo.   
Quindi, ovviamente, non c’era molto ricambio fra gli “abbonati”: una volta “prenotati” tutti i giorni e le ore di apertura, le persone che sceglievano la panchina rimanevano sempre le stesse finché una di loro non si trasferiva in un’altra città, o cose del genere.  
  
Per una di quelle magiche coincidenze che alle volte capitano, la situazione era proprio questa quando arrivò da quelle parti una madre con il suo bambino. Dimostrava circa otto anni, ma era molto magro e pallido. In effetti, era reduce da una brutta malattia, e i dottori avevano raccomandato che stesse molto all’aria aperta, ma senza fare troppi sforzi, almeno per il momento.   
“Ecco, qui direi che va bene. Che ne dici? Sembra un posto tranquillo, e non verrà a disturbarci nessuno. Non fa né troppo caldo né troppo fresco… tu puoi stare lì sulla panchina con i tuoi giornalini, e io mi faccio un’oretta di ginnastica sul prato.”   
“Mmmmmmm…” con la solita espressione malinconica dei convalescenti.  
  
Si appollaiò e cominciò a leggere. Ma c’era qualcosa di strano.   
  
L’aria sembrava più tiepida e più fresca nello stesso tempo, la brezza scorreva in una direzione diversa.   
Oltre agli uccellini, che all’improvviso avevano cominciato a cantare molto più numerosi del solito, riusciva a sentire il frusciare delle lucertole tra l’erba, il ronzio delle api, perfino il battito delle ali delle farfalle.   
Era come se il mondo, oppure lui, fosse diventato all’improvviso molto più _vivo_.   
Il tempo pareva essersi fermato: eppure, alla fine, l’ora sembrò essere passata in un lampo.   
Mentre se ne andavano, incrociò lo sguardo di una ragazza che aveva l’aria di aspettare il suo turno, e che sembrava volesse dirgli, senza parole: “E così è successo anche a te, vero? Benvenuto nel club!”   
Si voltò a guardare indietro, verso la panchina e la ragazza, che adesso si era seduta.   
Aveva avuto anche lui uno sguardo così felice?   
“Mamma, se non ti dispiace, quando torniamo al parco, una volta ogni tanto, una alla settimana, diciamo, vorrei scegliere la stessa panchina di oggi. Penso che diventerà la mia preferita.”


End file.
